Jess's Plan
by XxLostinmyemotionsxX
Summary: Everyone thinks that Jessica Stanley is a nice girl. She was, until Bella shows up, and makes the love of her life fall in love with her, as well as the rest of the school. This is what she plans for Bella.
1. Chapter 1

My life was perfect when _she_ came. _Isabella Swan_. What an awful name. Jessica Stanley is so much prettier. And besides, who wants to be called "Bella" anyways? I was popular, and one of the most wanted girls in the school. And then _she_ showed up. Of course, by befriending her right away, I kept my cool, and made myself look good to everyone. Well, everyone except the one boy I wanted to look good for. Mike Newton. I can just hear our wedding ceremony now. _"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Michael Newton."_ That would be wonderful wouldn't it? Or it would have been. But alas, she moved to Forks, and now my future husband is in love with _her_.

It was a normal day in Forks when she arrived. No one even knew for sure she was here until the next day when she showed up at school. As soon as she walked in the first class I had with her, I knew my life was over. Every boy in that class turned and stared at her with such hunger in their eyes. A hunger they used to show _me_. Why her? She's not that pretty. She has dull brown hair and empty brown eyes. Ugh. She's so plain. While my hair might be brown as well, at least it's shiny. And yet every guy in this school wants her. I was hoping my _Mikey_ was different. I was hoping he could resist her plain looks and still love me the way I knew he was afraid to. But no, he fell for her just like everyone else.

What's even more baffling is how she somehow managed to snare Edward Cullen. He's never so much as looked at another girl in this school, including me. Until she came. God, what is it about this plain, boring girl that makes every teenage guy in this town fall head over heels in love with her? She's not that interesting either. All she does is read, and stay at home with her dad. And she still manages to catch the most gorgeous guy in this school, make him, and every other guy here, fall in love with her.

If only there was a way to take her out of the picture. I wish I knew someway to make her disappear, and make it look like an accident. And that's when the most brilliant idea I'd ever had hit me. Port Angeles. I'll get Lauren and Angela to go with me, and turn it into a shopping excursion to get our dresses for the dance, and somehow, manage to make Bella disappear. There's got to be some way. I know, the rest of the group will get "separated" from her, in a bad area, and hopefully, if I know the town well enough, someone will find her. And if I just happen to push them along in the right direction to where they may stumble across her, I didn't mean for it to happen.

It's the perfect plan. She'll be gone, and I'll have Mike all to myself. Or, if I'm really lucky, maybe Edward will be so upset, he'll need consoling. I just happen to have a very comfortable shoulder for someone to cry on. I'm a genius. This will work, and my life will be perfect again.

_A/N: This is my very first fanfic. Please be nice. RxR:)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or it's characters. I also don't own some of the spoken parts of the book, they were, however, necessary for this chapter.**

_**A/N: Here's chapter two, sorry it took a while. My friend had my book, and I kept forgetting to ask for it to get some of the parts I needed. **_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted this story. That really means a lot to me to know you like it! Hope you enjoy chapter two:) **_

God damn that Edward Cullen. My plan would have worked perfectly! I didn't even have to ditch her. She wanted to go. All I had to do was tell those awful boys where to find her, and they would have. But no, he had to come out of NOWHERE and save the day, again! I wouldn't even have to go to all this trouble if he hadn't saved her from Tyler's van. Surely she would have died then, but no. He just had to be standing beside her, and get her out of the way in the nick of time. If I didn't know better, I'd say there's something different about him. About his whole family really. But that's not the point. The point is, HE RUINED EVERYTHING!

She was going off on her own, as planned, to find a bookstore. I just happened to tell her of the only one in the town that, for my good fortune, happens to lead into the less then acceptable residential area of Port Angeles. And again, my lucky streak for the day paid off when I saw the group of four guys walking towards us on the street. I could tell they were up to no good as they passed us. Turning to Angela, only because Lauren backed out at the last minute, and said quietly, but loud enough so they could hear me, "I hope Bella will be okay. I can't believe she wanted to go off by herself in this area." Angela just gave me a reproachful look, and said nothing. She just kept going. It was like an angel sent her to me that day.

I could hear those boys laughing behind us, and whispering. Probably working on a plan to attack her. It took all I had not to grin. But let me tell you, I was laughing hysterically on the inside. It was going to work. Bella would be out of my way, and I could have Mike all to myself again.

After a while, I knew Bella was doomed, possibly dead already. I suggested to Angela that we go wait for Bella inside the restaurant we agreed to meet at. After a few more minutes, I again suggested we go ahead and eat since Bella couldn't make it back in time. And I really was hungry. All of the thinking I had to do, just to pull this off, made me really hungry.

We were done eating, and going back outside to wait for Bella, when the worst thing that I could have heard called out my name. Bella. Wait, how could it be? I know those guys found her, I could tell by the way that both her and Edward were acting. There were no bruises, nothing. The only way I could tell anything happened was by how heavy she was breathing, her slightly disheveled appearance, and the way Edward was standing just a little too closely, shaking, but only minimally. I know a look of shock must have been on my face. I hope to God they don't know what I was planning, and it's only because Edward was with her.

"Jess! Angela!" I slowly turned around, hoping it wasn't true. Hoping, I was imaging the sound of her annoying voice. Angela had an obvious look of relief on her face, I tried to do the same, hoping it would work, and thinking about anything but what should have happened because if I didn't, I'm sure it would show in how I acted. 'I'm glad she's back. I'm glad she's okay.' I kept telling myself, over and over, hoping I'd believe it.

"Where have you been?" I made my voice sound suspicious, because she was standing there with Edward Cullen. Did they plan on meeting here?

"I got lost." She admitted. "And then I ran into Edward."

"Would it be all right if I joined you?" he asked in a voice that was almost too hard to resist.

"Er…sure." I sighed. I would do just about anything for him

"Um, actually, Bella, we already ate while we were waiting…sorry." Damn that Angela. Always opening her mouth when it's the least convient.

"That's fine…I'm not hungry." Bella replied.

"I think you should eat something. Do you mind if I drive Bella home tonight? That way you won't have to wait while she eats." Edward asked me. Something was going on here.

"Uh, no problem, I guess…" I was biting my lip as I said this. If she came along, I'm sure there's some other way I could get rid of her. Apparently, Bella couldn't tell what I was really thinking, and thought I was trying to figure out if she wanted to stay, and winked at me. God she's so perfect, I can't stand her!

"Okay. See you tomorrow, Bella…Edward." Angela said, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards my car. As I was getting in, I turned and waved, with true curiosity. What is going on there? That's all I could think about on the way home.

For the first time that night, I was honestly glad that Lauren skipped out on the trip. If she was with us, she would be talking non stop about what happened. But since I was with Angela, I had plenty of time to think about what went on.

As soon as I got out of the car, I ran for my house. At some point on the way home, I decided I was going to call Bella, and find out what happened. I dialed the number for Bella as quickly as I could, messing up three times before having to slow down to get it right.

"Hello?" Bella answered the phone, out of breath. How's she home already?

"Bella?" I asked, shocked.

"Hey, Jess, I was just going to call you."

"You made it home?" I was surprised, because, for some reason, I was…relieved.

"Yes, I left my jacked in your car, could you bring it to me tomorrow?"

Sure, But tell me what happened!" I demanded of her. I have to know!

"Um, tomorrow…in Trig, okay?"

I understood immediately. "Oh, is your dad there?"

"Yes, that's right." She said.

"Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow, then. Bye!"

"Bye, Jess." She said before hanging up the phone. Oh, is she gonna get it tomorrow.

_**A/N: So, what do you think? Please review. It makes my day when you do, really:) **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or it's characters. I also don't own some of the spoken parts of the book, they were, however, necessary for this chapter.**

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted this story. That really means a lot to me to know you like it! Thanks to Mergirl007 for the beta on this chapter. Hope you enjoy chapter three:) **_

I had trouble getting to sleep last night. All I could think about was how Bella was still here, and the fact that Edward Cullen saved her. It's still all I think about while I'm getting ready for school. She sure does have a way of grabbing everyone's attention, and not letting go. It's no wonder everyone is in love with her. At least, she doesn't want Mike. She even told him to ask me out, which he did, and our date was amazing. But still, I know he was wishing I was her the entire time. That's just not acceptable.

I ended up having to wait for Bella when I got to school. And, she didn't even show up in her truck. Edward pulls into a parking space in his silver Volvo, and who gets out of the car when he opens the passenger side door? Bella, of course. I stood under the roof's overhang to the cafeteria, with my jacket over my arm, and my eyes bugging out of my head, I'm sure.

"Hey Jessica." She called when she was a few feet away. "Thanks for remembering." I handed her the jacket, not able to speak quite yet.

"Good morning, Jessica." Edward said.

"Er…hi. I guess I'll se you in Trig." I said. I gave her a look, and I know it said she was explaining everything in class.

"Yeah, I'll see you then." I walked away, but I paused twice to look over my shoulder at them. They were whispering now, great.

I was fuming throughout my classes until it was time for Trig. This is unbearable. What's going on?

Finally, after a long and agonizing wait, the bell rang, announcing the change of classes. For once, I was actually looking forward to Trig. I sat in the back row, and I was bouncing, trying to keep myself from pouncing on her. I know I can't stand her, but hello, I'm not the gossip queen for nothing. I can't decide what is most important on my mind right now, finding out how she's still here, or getting every juicy detail to spread around. "Tell me everything!" She wasn't even in her seat when I pounced.

"What do you want to know?" She was avoiding the question. It wouldn't work.

"What happened last night?"

"He bought me dinner, and then he drove me home."

I glared at her. "How did you get home so fast?"

"He drives like a maniac. It was terrifying." She sounded hopeful as she said that. I wonder why…

"Was it like a date…did you tell him to meet you there?" This is the important part.

"No…I was _very_ surprised to see him there." Damn, I was almost hoping it was a date. That would at least explain why he was there to save the day, again.

"But he picked you up for school today?"

"Yes…that was a surprise, too. He noticed I didn't have a jacket last night."

"So are you going out again?" Again, this is very important, but for different reasons.

"He offered to drive me to Seattle Saturday because he thinks my truck isn't up to it…does that count?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"Well, then, yes."

"W-o-w." I exaggerated. "Edward Cullen."

"I know."

"Wait! Has he kissed you?" That would be some good news to divulge to Lauren. She'd be so pissed, she's been crushing on him since they moved here, and he's shown her no interest. At least she's not alone in that group, the rest of the female population of Forks is in the same club.

"No, it's not like that." I know I looked disappointed, I couldn't help it.

"Do you think Saturday…?"

"I really doubt it."

"What did you talk about?" I was whispering now because Mr. Varner just started class. Luckily, he wasn't paying much attention.

"I don't know, Jess, lots of stuff. We talked about the English essay a little."

"Please, Bella, give me some details." I was practically begging for information now. I didn't care anymore. I _have_ to know.

"Well…okay, I've got one. You should have seen the waitress flirting with him - it was over the top. But he didn't pay any attention to her at all."

"That's a good sign. Was she pretty?"

"Very – and probably nineteen or twenty."

"Even better. He must like you."

"I _think_ so, but it's hard to tell. He's always so cryptic." She sighed as she said this.

"I don't know how you're brave enough to be alone with him."

"Why?"

"He's so…intimidating. I wouldn't know what to say to him." I could remember how I could barely speak this morning.

"I do have some trouble with incoherency when I'm around him."

"Oh well. He _is_ unbelievably gorgeous."

"There's a lot more to him than that." She almost sounded angry as she said this.

"Really? Like what?" I asked her, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"I can't explain it right…but he's even more unbelievable _behind_ the face."

"Is that _possible_?" I giggled. Why am I being so nice to her? I'm actually acting like she's my friend. I can't wait for this class to be over. "So you like him then?" As much as I didn't want to talk to her anymore, I had to have _all_ the answers.

"Yes."

Does she think that's going to make me happy? Hah! "I mean, do you _really_ like him?"

"Yes." She blushed as she said this.

"How _much_ do you like him?" She better not answer with one word again. I think I might explode!

"Too much. More than he likes me. But I don't see how I can help that." She whispered.

As soon as the bell rang, she started talking about Mike, trying to change the subject from herself to me. Lucky for her, I'm my favorite subject.

"In English, Mike asked me if you said anything about Monday night." She said.

"You're kidding! What did you say?!" I gasped. I was sidetracked, because my next favorite subject, after myself, was Mike.

"I told him you said you had a lot of fun – he looked pleased."

"Tell me exactly what he said, and your exact answer!" I had to know. I mean, this could be a matter of life and death.

As we walked to Spanish, we talked about what Mike said. I was dissecting everything she told me, seeing if I could get some insight as to how he felt about me. I was going to say something when the bell rang, and Bella jumped out of her seat with a happy expression. I knew she wasn't sitting with us again today.

"You're not sitting with us today, are you?" I asked her, already knowing the answer.

"I don't _think_ so." As we walked out the door, Edward was leaning against the wall to the building. "See you later, Bella." I said as I walked towards the cafeteria. As I was walking past Edward, he gave me a funny look. Almost as if he knew there were multiple reasons for why I was interrogating Bella for the information about the night before. That's really weird.

The first half of the lunch period, I was watching Bella and Edward, trying to figure out every move, every smile, every look. God, I have a problem. I don't even like this girl, and I'm trying to help her figure out how much the hottest guy on the planet likes her. For the second half of lunch, after giving up trying to figure Edward out, I was thinking about my plan, trying to find other ways to get rid of Bella.

After about five minutes, I felt a pair of eyes on my face. I looked up from my lunch tray to find Edward's eyes boring into mine. They were livid. They were more than livid. He looked as though he wanted to kill me. What did Bella tell him to make him look at me like that? Damn her! That just gives me even more motivation to get rid of her…

_**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I just got a new job and I'm working third shift, so chapters might not come very quickly. I'll try my hardest though :) Review please!**_

_**XxLostinmyemotionsxX**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or its characters. I also don't own some of the spoken parts of the book, they were, however, necessary for this story.**

_A/N: Finally, another chapter out. Sorry it's taken a while. Thanks a bunch to clairxdexlune for the wonderful beta on this chapter! Hope you enjoy chapter 4:)_

Finally, the last class of the day. _Only one more hour, and I'm free of this hell hole_, I thought, rising from my seat. I still didn't know what Bella told Edward during lunch, but I was incredibly pissed off at her right now. Other than my own thoughts, I had been nothing but nice to her since she came here, and now she was making up stories about me! What is wrong with her? What is wrong with me? I shouldn't even care – I want her gone, out of my life, and I'm worried about what she's saying about me, gah!

I was so distracted by my own thoughts, I almost walked into Mike when I got outside.

"Hey, Jess. What's up?" he asked me when I finally realized someone was in front of me.

"Oh, hey Mike. Not much, how 'bout you?"

"Same. Hey, are you okay? You look a little shaken, or something."

"Me? I'm fine. Just thinking, that's all. I have a lot on my mind right now," I replied, trying to sound nonchalant, but not succeeding in any way.

"Okay." Mike said, not believing me. "So, I was wondering, if maybe you wanted to hang out later, or something. We could, I don't know, go hiking or something." He was looking at the ground instead of me when he said this.

"Um, yeah sure. I'd really like that a lot." Oh. My. God. Mike just asked me out, again!

"Yeah, alright. Cool." Oh my god, he's so cute! "I'll call you later, Jess. Bye."

"Okay! Bye!" My day had just gotten so much better!

I can feel myself beaming on my way to class, practically skipping. I couldn't help it. I could feel several pairs of eyes on me, but I pay no attention to them, I'm used to the stares after all. I mean, I am the most beautiful girl in Forks High School, and I'm having the best day, because I'm going out with Mike later!

I walk through the door to my last class, and upon spotting Lauren in her normal seat, I practically ran over to my desk shouting her name.

"LAUREN! Oh my god, you'll never believe what happened to me. Guess, you'll never guess, so I don't know why I'm making you guess, but guess anyway! C'mon, you're smart; I know you'll figure it out. Guess! Oh my god, you have to guess Lauren!" I said. It came out so fast, my words ran together. But since Lauren's been my best friend for ages, she's used to it and is able to understand me perfectly.

"Did Bella fall off a cliff somewhere?" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. But I could hear a small drop of hope in there somewhere. She feels the same way I do when it comes to Bella.

"No, BETTER! Mike asked me out later. He said he's going to call, and we can go like, hiking or something! How completely awesome is that?"

"Wow, Jess. That's two dates with Mike. That's so cool, I'm so happy for you. But hiking? He couldn't come up with anything better than that?"

"I don't know. It seemed like it was a last minute decision, but who cares? I'm going out with Mike tonight!"

"I really am happy for you Jess! I just wish Tyler would look at me for five seconds, and get the ridiculous girl off his mind. It's not like she's that pretty, or smart, or funny. She's just average. Plain. Boring. I'm beautiful, smart, and funny. God, what is it with her? It's like she's cast a spell over the entire male population of the school."

"I know Lauren. But I think it's really just because she's new. We're not, we've always been here. She just moved here, and she's like the apple in the Garden of Eden or whatever. While she's no different then the rest of us, she's new, and so she looks shinier, redder. She's forbidden."

"Whoa. Where did that come from?"

"I really have no idea. I think I just had an epiphany or something. Weird."

The teacher started the class just then, so we had to stop talking. But throughout the rest of the class, I couldn't get my new thoughts about why everyone wanted Bella. I mean, when you really look at my new perspective, it makes complete sense. Maybe I should stop hating Bella so much. It's not like it's her fault or anything. It's just because she's new. In a few more weeks, the novelty of her would wear off, and everything will be back to normal. Right?

Just then, the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Still lost in my new thoughts, I slowly gathered up my things, after saying goodbye to Lauren. When I walked outside of the building, my heart stopped. Who should happen to walk out of the gym with Mike, my Mike, other then Bella. With a big old smile plastered on her face. That's not even going into the enamored look Mike was wearing. He looked like a ravenous dog put in front of a big bowl of food, like he was just waiting to take a bite out of her.

I was furious! How dare him! He just asked ME to go out later, and there he is, flirting with HER! Who do they think they are? Isn't it enough for Bella to make the most gorgeous guy fall in love with her? No, she has to make them all want her!

At that moment, I knew I would always hate her. At that moment, I knew she had to be gotten rid of. There was no way I would lose Mike to her. It's just like Lauren said. She's plain. There's nothing special about her, unless you count her innate clumsiness. She wasn't capable of walking across a flat, empty surface without finding a small, miniscule, microscopic pebble to trip over. What is so desirable about that? Please, someone let me know, because I want it. Whatever it is, it seems to work for her, and I need all the help I can get.

I realized that I had slowed down, almost to a complete stop. I picked up my pace then, walking as quickly as I could, shoving past both Bella and Mike. When I passed, I could hear Bella's confusion, asking "What's wrong with her?" as I stormed by. And Mike's awkward, "I don't know." in reply. Oh, he knows perfectly well what's wrong. How could he do this to me?

I got into my car, and pulled out of the parking space, almost hitting a car that was turning out of the parking lot. I sped home, not in the mood to deal with anything. I was angry, but more, I was hurt. I thought Mike liked me. But now, it was probably Bella just telling him to ask me out again. He's doing it to make her happy.

I just kept pacing the living room. I paid no attention to the time, all I could think of were different ways to get rid of her. She's got to go. I could lure her…no, no. I'm not homicidal. I couldn't kill her. What if I asked Lauren…no, she couldn't do it either. We're just not the killing type. And besides, Edward somehow always finds a way to save her. Look at the time Tyler almost crushed her with his van, and what happened in Port Angeles. So what could I do to make her leave? Lauren and I could start some really bad rumors about her, but that's just childish, and I don't think she would leave because of that alone. Come on, there's got to be something…

That's when it hit me – my most brilliant idea ever. I could make her think Edward didn't love her anymore. She all but admitted to me that she's in love with him already, and what better way to make her leave than a broken heart? It's perfect. But how do I make it look like that?

At that moment, I heard someone pounding on the front door. Who could it be? I know it's not anyone in my family, because they'd just use their key. It's not Lauren, she would have called first. I was running down a list in my head, and couldn't come up with anyone.

"Jessica, open the door. I know you're in there." This was a surprise. First, I recognized the voice to be that of Edward Cullen. Second, he was furious. I'd never heard him so angry since they moved here. It had to be about whatever Bella told him about me at lunch.

"Hang on, I'm coming." I shouted. Now would be the perfect time to start in on my plan. I ran to the mirror hanging in the living room, trying to fix my hair, at least a little. I have to look good for him, or as good as I can on such a short notice. I ran to the door and opened it. "Hey, Edward. What are you doing here?" I asked him, leaning against the door.

"I need to talk to you. Can I come in?" he said in a strained voice.

"Of course you can. What can I do for you?" I asked him. The question could be taken any way he wanted it to.

"If you so much as come anywhere near Bella, so help me God, I will make your life a living hell!"

"Why Edward, what are you talking about? Bella's my friend, of course I'm going to be near Bella. She's like, my best friend."

"Stop lying to me, Jessica! I know you want her gone. Whatever you're planning on doing to her, don't. You underestimate me, you underestimate my family, but more importantly, you underestimate Bella."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Edward. I'm not planning on doing anything to Bella. Why would I want to?" What has he heard? How did he find out?

"You forget that my family cares a great deal for me, Jessica. They may not like Bella, but I do. They will look out for because I care for her. Do you understand me when I say that you should be careful what you say around others? My family looks out for one another, and believe me when I say that they will not be as ruthless with you as I will if you so much as think about touching one hair on her head. And trust me, we'll know if you think about hurting her. We'll know if you decide to hurt her. And trust me, we'll stop you in whatever way necessary to protect Bella from you." He glared at me with the most menacing black stare for a full minute before storming out of the house.

I was scared, truly terrified for the first time in my life. When did I say anything out loud, in public anyway, about hurting Bella? Did I say something I shouldn't have while I was talking to Lauren? Did she tell someone what we had planned when we went to Port Angeles? How did he find out?

What will I do? And how would they know if I think about hurting her? How will they know if I decide to do anything to her? Something was definitely strange about the Cullen family, and I'm going to find out what it is, no matter what the cost is. And when I find out, I'll not only hurt Bella, I'll hurt the entire Cullen family. Whatever I have to do to get Mike to become mine, I'll do it.

_A/N: So, what do you think? Is it worth continuing? I'm not sure, please let me know, and please review :)_


End file.
